This invention relates to dump trucks. In particular this invention relates to a dump truck in which the jacking mechanism is movable between an inobtrusive storage position and an operable position for jacking to effect dumping of the load from its container body.
The improved jacking mechanism is particularly suitable for use in a telescopic container body of a dump truck.